Forum talk:KHL/World
Comments that have no real relevance to proceedings.... I know I'm not a registered part of this department, but I'm still allowed to make comments here and there, right? Anyhow, ten years later.... I bet twenty bucks that Kairi and her "clones" (Namine and Xion) would all be drop-dead HOT beyond belief by that time. My perhaps idiotic commentary is now over for the moment. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) lol Im not much of an anime girl....like my girls real lol but, i can agree i guess. Thnx for the commentary King :) Keyblader of Dark13 16:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I do too, to an extent, but I can still appreciate the beauties that aren't. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Relevance okay i wasn't aware of shrine city but i love it. I can definately work in expanding KHL story. But I need some artists to draw up the Dark Realm for me. Aka. where Saule is banished. And We need to think of new unvisited Disney Worlds and come up with a complete world list for KHL. Due by Tues? Keyblader of Dark13 16:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Umm...Saule? In case you haven't noticed, there's already a possible worlds list up. Take your pick (Read: tell us which ones you recommend). Also, by tuesday? There's a lot of other stuff going on (Ethereal, Characters, Story, Etc.) that makes it nigh impossible to be done with this by tuesday. If you want us to get this preliminary stuff done by the days you assign, I'm thinking that you're gonna need to take a more active role in these departments. I'm sure some of the others feel the same way. I'm not complaining, just listing the facts.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 22:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, if we could do non-Disney, non-FF worlds, I would propose Weyard, of the Golden sun series. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I bet we won't. But anyway, Saule, if you want to keep "bossing us around", at east be online enough to partake in our discussions! - — RippRapp ' 22:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I was looking forward to seeing how the Adepts react to Keyblades.... Ah well, at least I tried. Say, if you want a Disney/Pixar film, then I suppose that The Incredibles would work best with KH.... 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Xiggie: I concur! He does need to be a little more active. Also, who says we can't do worlds other than the KH norm? After all, Halloween Town was a surprise world in the first one (from what I've heard), so we could add one surprise world from another series to shake things up. Just an idea. @Mecha: Yeah, that one's storyline could work (and it would give us a boss that's not a Heartless/Nobody/Ethereal, which would be cool). It has a definitive plot that we can work the characters around. EDIT: This was relative to the "Incredibles" Comment. Sorry for any possible confusion.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) That's kind of what I was thinking. And it's not half as convoluted as the majority of Fire Emblem games. (The Elibe series was REALLY confusing at times...) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, If it has a story we can work around (or a part of the story, since it's a series of games (that I know nothing about.... *sweatdrop*)), then I say it could be a possible world to inlude. Also, for the sake of Xiggie's sanity (Read: so that he doesn't yell at us for just proposing the idea based on the possible repercussions), if it's approved, it should be the only world not directly related to KH/FF/Disney. This way we won't get bombarded by other possible non-related inclusions (The repercussions of which I spoke).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I totally understand that. Fire Emblem games are ALL like I've heard FFTactics is in terms of gameplay. And while there are sequels within the series (6-7 are both Elibe, 4-5 are in Judgral, Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are in Tellius), they're all much too confusing and drawn out for use as a single world in KH. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I may be rather strict on not adding non KH/FF/Disney material to KHL, but I actually suggested using the Incredibles as a worlds for KHL a while back proof (I like that movie, and since it is Disney/Pixar, I say that it "qualifies"). Anyway, I still like the idea, so I say that we go for it :D As you've mentioned, the story is easy to KH-ize, and the final boss (the Omnidroid 10000) is indeed not a common boss type, and it should be an interesting fight too :P I say that if we go the La Lutte way, we should have two visits; one with the boss as Omnidroid 9000 (assistance from Bob (Mr, Incredible)), and then a second one with the boss as Omnidroid 10000 (assistance from Bob, Helen, Dash Frozone, Violet and Dash). At least that's what I think we should do. - '— RippRapp ' 23:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you guys saw this, but you have a little bit of an issue (besides these "assignment due dates"). Go to Forum:KHL Worlds, and look at my last comment. -- Okay sorry guyz I'm not on everyday. I have a very busy life which, if you remember correct is why I asked you guys for help, and I only missed one day since I've returned. So I'm sorry my attendence isnt. Flawless. And one this is why I wanted more members so I wouldnt overload you all. And two I already had Incredibles (Metropolis) as a world if you go back to the KHL site. 3 I meant a new list that I'd help make. 4 I cant help you guys if nothing is being done and if you guys just burn me for not helping. I try but I'm juggling stuff. Im sorry guys. 5 anything done without me here is simply just that. Even though you all are very important I did create KHL so I'd like a little control of what happens to it. Keyblader of Dark13 00:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ideas! Hello KHlians. I had a few ideas about worlds that I thought I could tell you, but it all depends on how long after KH2, KHL takes place. Here are my ideas: *First of all, I was extremely disappointed in the 1951 Disney movie, Alice in Wonderland but my faith was restored in the concept yesterday, when I saw Tim Burton's version of it. If KHL took place long enough after it, then you could use THIS version, since it takes place years after Alice first went to Wonderland. *A new Tron movie is in the creation process and it looks pretty amazing. So, ditto with that too. But it might still suck... :( If you guys don't like these ideas, then I'll probably use them myself, but if you do... feel free to, but I might still use them in a future story. XD P.S. You guys completely ignored the tip-off I gave you before, so I'm putting it up again. Go to my last comment on Forum:KHL Worlds. This problem might carry over to Alice in Wonderland as well. --